


Movie Night

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m good right here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Erica was curled into Boyd’s left side as Isaac lay across their laps. Isaac had fallen asleep only twenty minutes into the movie and was snoring softly. Boyd looked down at him, fingers running through his curls. “We should go to bed,” Erica mumbled, barely able to keep her own eyes open. “Finish the movie marathon tomorrow.”

Boyd nodded, reaching towards the coffee table to grab the remote but found he couldn’t reach it with Isaac on his lap. He leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. “Or we sleep on the couch tonight.” He yawned, wrapping an arm around Erica’s waist and laying his other hand on Isaac’s hip. “I’m good right here.”


End file.
